1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly for transmitting high-speed signals in an interconnection system.
2. Description of Related Arts
With the development of communication and computer technology, many electrical connectors with conductive elements are desired to construct a large number of signal transmitting paths between two electrical devices. Such electrical connectors are widely used in connecting systems of electrical devices and the like devices requiring data processing and communication.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,171,136 B1 which issued to Northstar Farest on Jan. 9, 2001 shows a male type USB (Universal Serial Bus) connector comprising a connector body, a cable attached to the connector body, two symmetrical insulating shells fastened together and covered on the lateral side walls and rear side wall of the connector body and a part of the cable to secure the cable to the connector body, an insulating cap fastened to front portions of the connector body and the insulating shells, and two packing strips mounted between the backward coupling flange of the cap and the top, bottom side walls of the connector body.
However, such electrical connector in use needs to plug into or unplug from the complementary connector frequently, thereby causing two packing strips easy to escape from such electrical connector. In addition, in a vibrative circumstance, two packing strips are easy to loose and cannot interferentially mount such insulating cap with the connector body. Thus, a reliable connection between such electrical connector and the complementary connector is affected.
Hence, an electrical connector assembly having improved necklace cable is desired.